De Essences
by MysticScribe
Summary: Samenvatting: Een korte serie krabbels geïnspireerd door de relaties van Ron Wemel met vrouwen. Met Molly, Ginny, Professor Anderling, Belinda, Loena. Vergeet ik nog iemand? Oorspronkelijk verschenen in de Franse LJ community Rouxattitude.
1. Chapter 1

_Ik hoop dat je dit met plezier zult lezen. Speciale dank aan Snitch voor haar vertaalwerk. Als je dit leuk vindt, vergeet dan niet haar te feliciteren: zij is degene die er harder aan gewerkt heeft._

* * *

**1. L'Instant – Guerlain **_(Het Moment)_

_**Personages: **Ron, Molly Wemel_

_Ron is 2_

_Ze staat voor hem. Haar handen zijn stevig op haar heupen geplant. Ze fronst._

Voor haar neus krijgt haar zoon een woede uitbarsting. Ze kijkt wanhopig naar hem: hij is nog maar twee jaar oud en nu al zo koppig. Zijn kleine gezichtje is vuurrood en hij jammert met zo'n volume dat haar oren ervan gaan suizen.

Hij is razend. Rond hem liggen glasscherven gestrooid over de vloer. Het raam is ontploft. Buiten zichzelf zwaait hij zijn kapotte miniatuur bezemsteel voor haar ogen: hij heeft geen woorden om zijn woede te beschrijven. Ze kan zichzelf er niet toe brengen tegen hem uit te varen. Ze is opgelucht door wat ze net zag, zo opgelucht dat tranen in haar ogen prikken.

Ron deed zijn eerste stapjes zo laat, hij zei zijn eerste woordje met vijftien maanden…

Ze tilt hem op zodat hij zichzelf geen pijn kan doen aan de scherven die in een glinsterende golf om hem heen liggen. Ze houdt hem dicht tegen haar aan; haar mond strijkt zachtjes over zijn haar, "Stil maar. Ik zal het voor je maken."

Het kind kijkt met zijn betraande ogen naar haar op. Ze glimlacht. Hij stopt met huilen en zijn achterdochtige blik vind de hare. Ze kust hem op zijn voorhoofd.

"Merlijn zij hiervoor bedankt," fluistert ze, "je bent geen Snul."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. L'Air du Temps – Nina Ricci **_(de tijdgeest)_

_**Personages**: Ron, Molly Wemel_

_Ron is zes_

* * *

"Deze klok is geen _echte_ klok, mama. Waarom noem je hem zo?"

Ron wijst een beschuldigende vinger naar de smalle wijzer op de klok die met een kreet aanduidt dat Arthur binnenkort thuis zal komen. Molly opent haar armen voor hem, "Kom eens hier, liefje."

Hij loopt gehoorzaam naar haar toe en haar hand strijkt een tegendraadse lok haar glad. Hun gezichten zijn nu dicht bij elkaar; ze brengt een enkele vinger naar haar lippen. Ze luisteren in stilte, wachten op de regelmatige slagen die van het diepste binnenste van de klok komen.

Molly fluistert en geeft hem een samenzweerderige knipoog, "Het is meer dan een klok. Het is het hart en de ziel van dit huis."

Ze kan een zacht lachje niet onderdrukken als ze zijn vertwijfelde uitdrukking ziet en ze spreidt haar armen voor een knuffel. Haar jongste zoon drukt zijn wang tegen haar boezem. Ze ziet niet dat hij weer fronst.

Het is onomstotelijk bewijs voor dit diepgelukkige kind, dat wordt overspoeld door haar geur van tarwe en wilde bloemen.

Het hart en de ziel van dit huis zijn niet gemaakt van magisch hout.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Trésor – Lancôme **_(Rijkdom)_

_**Personages : **Ron, Ginny_

_De nacht voor Rons vertrek naar zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein_

* * *

Hij knippert met zijn ogen als de donder het Nest door elkaar schudt met luid gerommel. Pas dan, merkt hij haar aanwezigheid in het donker op.

"Alsjeblieft, Ron, laat me in je bed slapen."

Zijn gemok vervaagt zodra hij het gezicht van zijn zus ziet.

Haar voeten zijn koud tegen zijn kuiten. Ze drukt iets dat smelt in zijn hand. Hij denkt dat het een soort beest is en hij bijt op zijn tong. Haar stem fluistert, "Je zal wel trek krijgen in de trein."

Hij gaat verliggen.

Hij hoopt dat hij vrienden krijgt op Zweinstein. Zijn _eigen_ vrienden. Hij is blij dat er niet van hem verwacht wordt dat hij alles met haar zal delen wanneer zij volgend jaar ook komt.

Hij zal eindelijk ontsnappen aan zij die hem volgt als een schaduw.

Ginny drukt haar rug tegen hem aan. Ron laat de gesmolten Choco Kikker onder zijn bed vallen. Een onverklaarbare golf slokt hem op. Hij krult tegen haar aan en is blij dat zijn broers er niet zijn om hem te plagen.

Elke keer dat de donder dreunt, dempt Ron zijn stem zodat zij zijn eigen angst niet zal horen, "Wees niet bang, Ginny. Ik ben bij je."

De uren vliegen voorbij: wanneer zal hij weer de hoeder van zijn zusje zijn?


	4. Chapter 4

4. **Le Baiser du Dragon – Cartier **_(De Kus van de Draak)_

_**Personages: **Ron, Fred, George, Minerva Anderling_

_Rons eerste moment op Zweinstein_

_

* * *

Haar rug is zo kaarsrecht als de bomen die achter het Nest groeien. Haar reputatie snelt haar vooruit._

Fred en George's beschrijving van haar maakt hem doodsbang.

Ze lieten hem zweren op het leven van Schurfie dat hij geen woord zou doorvertellen van wat ze hem zo zouden vertellen. "Je zal het op moeten nemen tegen een trol zonder toverstok om te bewijzen wat je waard bent. Dan word je bij een Afdeling ingedeeld. We hebben het allemaal moeten doen. Dat is hoe we in Griffoendor zijn gekomen. _Misschien_ kan jij het ook wel."

George knikte plechtig, "En je moet het ook tegen Professor Anderling opnemen in een duel. Toen ik tegenover haar stond, kwam er vuur uit haar toverstok, zo … _woesj_. Voor _haar_ moet je je bang maken. Die trol is een eitje."

Trollen staan in de top tien van angsten van Ron. Spinnen staan met stip bovenaan.

Maar leraren die vuurspreuken op studenten afvuren?

Daar heeft hij nog niet eerder over na durven te denken. Zelfs als hij smeekte en ze probeerde om te kopen met Choco Kikkers, wilden ze niet vertellen hoe ze alles hadden doorstaan.

Hij begrijpt nu dat ze logen – de stommerds – over dat met die Trol, maar hoe zit het met _haar_? Zij knieën beven wanneer ze zijn naam noemt.

De Sorteerhoed twijfelt geen seconde voor hij verkondigt, "Griffoendor!"

Hij geeft de Hoed terug aan het hoofd van zijn nieuwe Afdeling. Er schittert iets in haar ogen als hij haar strakke blik doorkruist en hij heeft het gevoel dat ze hem helemaal doorziet. Ze prevelt tussen haar tanden, "Meneer Wemel."

Fred en George zijn leugenaars, maar ze hebben een punt: hij vraagt zich af wie het zou wagen ook maar iets te _proberen _wat haar zou kunnen ergeren.


	5. Chapter 5

5. **Poison – Dior **_(Vergif)_

_**Personages:** Ron, Hermelien_

_Eerste jaar_

* * *

Ze is onmogelijk.

Ze doet altijd neerbuigend wanneer ze tegen hem praat.

Ze is zo verschrikkelijk trots.

Ze maakt hem doodmoe.

Ze is een wandelende nachtmerrie.

Ze heeft een stem die klinkt als de ratels die door juichende supporters worden gebruikt als ze hun plaatselijke Zwerkbal team aanmoedigen.

Ze is irritant.

Ze zegt het nooit als hij iets goed doet. _Nooit._

Ze doorziet dingen beter dan hij.

Ze ziet dingen die hij nog niet opgemerkt heeft.

Ze is zeker van zichzelf en haar onbuigzame manier van doen legt grove woorden op het puntje van zijn tong die hij voor zich weet te houden – soms.

Ze zorgt ervoor dat hij zich minderwaardig voelt.

Ze weet alles.

Ze is zo _perfect_.

Ze maakt hem _gek_.

Wacht.

Ze liegt met lef.

Ze beschermt hen.

Ze geeft geen krimp wanneer de scherpe blik van Professor Anderling op haar gericht is terwijl de leugens aan haar lippen ontsnappen.

Plotseling, raakt hij aan haar gewend.

Ze is nog steeds een zeurderige betweter.

Maar ze is ook zijn vriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Fleur de Rocaille **_(Iets als: "Bloem die groeit op een bed van rots")_

_**Personages: **Ron, Ginny_

_Tweede jaar_

* * *

Hij verslikt zich wanneer hij langzamer probeert te gaan ademen.

Hij heeft haar in de steek gelaten. Wanneer ze tegen hen probeerde te praten, zag hij de onheilspellende schaduwen die schuilden in haar normaal zo heldere ogen. Ze zag er zo moe uit. Zelfs haar rode haar zag er niet zo vlammend uit als normaal.

Hij had gedacht dat ze heimwee had. Nu denkt hij met schaamte aan hoe hij haar de rug toekeerde om bij zijn vrienden te zijn. Hij koos ervoor om de zorgen die ze uitwasemde te negeren.

Hij wordt boos op zichzelf: hij had de waarheid uit haar moeten trekken. Hij had tegen haar moeten zeuren zoals hij altijd deed wanneer ze iets leek te weten wat _hij_ niet wist.

Hij begrijpt niet alles wat er gaande is, maar hij weet genoeg om doodsbang voor haar te zijn. Hij is ook bang voor Harry. Hij wil ze _nu_ hier terug.

Zijn gedachten komen langs het beeld van Hermelien die Versteend is : hij wou dat hij nu, op dit moment, kon luisteren naar een van haar verschrikkelijke preken in plaats van naar het gezwam van dit stuk onbenul dat een tovenaar voor moet stellen.

Hij heeft het onheilspellende gevoel dat het leven zijn zusje aan het ontsnappen is en hij heeft er niets van gezien, hij heeft er niets tegen gedaan.

Zijn lichaam schokt: Harry's stem is dichtbij.

Hij hijgt als hij de zware stukken steen verwijdert, zo snel als hij kan, en dan verschijnt haar gezicht. Hij kijkt lang naar haar. Dikke tranen rollen over haar wangen. Hij is nog nooit zo dankbaar geweest haar te zien: haar haar en gewaad zijn doorweekt met – hij valt bijna flauw – is dat bloed?

Hij wil haar vertellen hoeveel zorgen hij zich over haar heeft gemaakt, hoe dankbaar hij is dat ze er weer is, maar de woorden verdrinken in zijn keel. Woorden zijn zwaar en dragen ingewikkelde gevoelens.

Hij doet flinker dan hij zich voelt en biedt haar zijn hand. Alles wat hij wil is haar weghalen van deze plek en haar terugbrengen naar waar ze hoort.

In veiligheid.


	7. Chapter 7

7. **J'adore – Dior **_(Ik aanbid)_

**_Personages:_** _Ron, Hermelien_

_Vierde jaar_

* * *

Hoe 

Wie

Waarom

Zij met Kruml

Mond

Kin

Ogen

Nek

Ogen

Opgestoken haar

Schouders

Armen

Bloot teveel bloot ze daagt uit

Mag daar niet kijken

Niet netjes

Zij is het maar Mijn vriend Mijn irritante vriend Mijn bazige vriend Mijn onmogelijke vriend

Wat doet ze met Krum Hebben ze wat met elkaar Waarom heeft ze me dat niet verteld Heeft hij haar gezoend Heeft zij hem gezoend

Kijk hoe hij haar vasthoudt Hij raakt haar aan Ze laat hem haar aanraken

Hij heeft haar gezoend Ze heeft met hem gezoend Ik weet het zeker dat hij dat gedaan heeft zij dat gedaan heeft zij dat gedaan hebben

Waarom heeft ze ons dat niet verteld Waarom heeft ze mij dat niet verteld

Waarom heeft ze

Mag niet kijken ze is mijn vriend

Onuitstaanbaar

Betweter

Even een klein kijkje

Wil

Wat als ze me ziet

Wat als Harry me ziet

Ik moet Ik wil

Nu

Kijk

Klein kijkje

Borsten

Wegkijken

Snel

Plafond

Nog een keer Nog een keer Nog een keer

Borsten

Sodeknetter

Taille

Heupen

Rok

Ogen die naar hem kijken

Ogen met bewondering Waarom

Adem

Haat hem

Waarom waarom waarom waarom

Ik wilde haar niet smeken op mijn knieën

Ze is te trots


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Jungle – Kenzo**

_**Personages: **Ron, Loena_

_Vijfde jaar_

* * *

Hij bespiedt haar terwijl ze_ "De Kibbelaar" _aan het lezen is.

Dwaas gelooft hij dat hij haar gedachten kan lezen.

Mysterieuze en ongrijpbare wezens verstoppen zich in hoekjes, kijken afwachtend met hun glanzende ogen. Terzielers en Knarlpoppers liggen op de loer. Veelkleurige planten bloeien en ademen bedwelmende en weelderige geuren uit. Hij krabt aan zijn kin als ze naar hem opkijkt. Haar ogen hebben iets vaags in zich. Ze glimlacht en fluistert, "Wat brouwt er in jouw hoofd, Ronald?"

Waar mijn hoofd zich mee bezig houdt? 

_Mijn hoofd is veel simpeler dan het jouwe, Loena. Er zitten wat bezemstelen in, een zorgvuldig weggestopte spin, een juichende menigte, roodharige hoofden, mijn beste vriend, Choco Kikkers en een zwerm bruin haar vol klitten._

Hij houdt zijn gedachten voor zichzelf. Hij staart in stilte terug.

Loena knikt, alsof het antwoord tussen hen in zweeft, "Aha." Ron bloost.

Soms zou hij al dat bruine haar achter schilden van diepgroene bladeren willen verbergen, zo ondoorgrondelijk als degene die – denkt hij – in Loena's hoofd welig tieren.


	9. Chapter 9

9. **Opium – YSL**

_**Personages: **Ron, Belinda_

_Zesde jaar_

* * *

In haar ogen, ziet hij een sterkere versie van zichzelf. Hij is knapper, atletischer. Iets in haar ogen laat dat irritante stemmetje in zijn hoofd zijn mond houden.

Hij ziet zijn weerspiegeling in Belinda's ogen en die is aanlokkelijk, bijna geruststellend. In haar ogen, voelt hij zich gewild.

Zoen-waardig.

Hij werkt met plezier de laatste obstakels uit de weg zonder om te kijken. Het bedwelmende gevoel van iets doen wat niet van het stemmetje in zijn hoofd mag krijgt hem te pakken. Hij denkt dat hij op elk moment zou kunnen teruggaan, mocht hij dat willen.

Hij kijkt omlaag en glimlacht naar haar: hij vraagt zich zelfvoldaan af of ze wacht tot hij het initiatief neemt. Al snel denkt hij helemaal niet meer. Haar lippen liggen op de zijne en Belinda's tong zwiept door zijn mond, die een beetje droog is.

Hij begrijpt waarom zoenen zo'n bedwelmend middel is. Zijn zus had helemaal gelijk: hij zal nooit het lef hebben dat aan haar toe te vertrouwen. Zijn koortsachtige brein begint eindelijk grip te krijgen op alle redenen waarom een vent confrontaties met de mond van een mooi meisje zou willen uitlokken.

Iets van dit alles maakt dat hij het rumoer in de gemeenschappelijke ruimte van Griffoendor vergeet. Hij vergeet dat Harry en Ginny met verbijstering naar hem kijken. Hij vergeet dat Hermelien bijna wegrent. Iets van zoenen vervaagt de werkelijkheid: de scherpe kantjes van zijn leven worden er door gladgemaakt. Zijn stemming is heerlijk vaag.

Een opwekkend gevoel van triomf bloeit in hem. Hij zal vaak zijn lippen tegen de hare drukken om deze mist opnieuw te ervaren. Maar al heel snel, sneller dan hij had gedacht, is zoenen met Belinda niet meer genoeg om het stemmetje in zijn hoofd zijn kop te laten houden. Zoenen maakt hem niet sterker; het maakt hem zwakker.

Hij begint te denken dat het effect afneemt.


	10. Chapter 10

10. **Égoïste – Chanel (**_Egoïstisch)_

_**Personages:** Ron, Hermelien_

_Achter het Nest, zomer van het zevende jaar_

* * *

Zeven jaar lang, kwamen er woorden van scherpe afkeuring uit haar mond. Ze lieten hem dingen doen waar zijn moeder het niet mee eens zou zijn.

In hun eerste jaar, strekte hij zijn hand uit om het laatste koekje te pakken. Hij kauwde erop met zijn mond open zodat Harry zou lachen en zij keek vol afkeer naar hen.

In hun tweede jaar, vroeg hij haar of Harry en hij ook dingen voor zichzelf mochten houden zodat hij haar weg kon sturen.

In hun vierde jaar, sprak hij gehaast en schreeuwde hij: hij vroeg haar waarom Harry en hij haar zouden moeten delen met een andere jongen zodat zij eerlijk antwoord zou geven. Van Ginny vernam hij dat hij haar aan het huilen had gemaakt.

In hun zesde jaar, beet hij haar toe dat _Harry_ nooit iets van hem wou zodat ze eindelijk eens stil zou zijn.

En vlak voor het begin van hun zevende jaar, mompelt ze nog steeds de woorden voor zich uit.

"Je doet zo egoïstisch, Ron," zei ze een paar minuten geleden, met vuur in haar ogen.

Hij schreeuwde het bijna uit van frustratie. Hij siste, "Je doet verdomd oneerlijk, Hermelien. Begrijp je dan niet dat het eerst aan _jou_ denk?"

Deze keer voegde hij Harry's naam niet toe. Het deed haar zwijgen.

Hij ligt op zijn rug onder de enorme eik, zijn hoofd op haar schoot. Haar hand strijkt door zijn haar. Hij geniet van het moment dat simpelweg de aanraking van haar hand genoeg is om hem zich bemind te doen voelen. Zijn lippen tintelen nog van de kus die ze net deelden.

Berispende woorden kom er zeker. Hij opent zijn ogen: deze keer verdient hij het. Hij wordt doordrenkt door haar genegenheid, zonder zelfs maar terug te geven. Weet ze hoeveel ze aan hem geeft en hoe hij haar alles wil geven dat hij heeft? Weet ze dat hij bang is dat het nooit genoeg zal zijn voor wat ze verdient?

Maar Hermelien zegt niets. Ze glimlacht.

Ron wacht op woorden die nooit meer uitgesproken zullen worden.


End file.
